Once Upon a Dream
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: [DCMK] Why you shouldn't teach your child the art of disguise in public... Sort of very mild shounen ai. Crack AU


**Title:** Once Upon a Dream -1-   
**Author:** fluffypuppykins ()   
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.   
**Pairings:** Heiji/Kaito   
**Spoilers:** Movie 7 and some general anime/manga spoilers   
**Genre:** Divergent Timeline AU, Humor   
**Teaser:** Why you shouldn't teach your child the art of disguise in public. 

_I was good for that...at least..._

Conan sighed as he saw Ran's frown lighten up. It was worth the stickiness of the cola just so he could get a smile out of his Ran. It might have been easier for him if she believed that his appearance as Shinichi was an illusion brought about by her fainting but he could not bear to let her be sad because of him. 

_If only..._

If only he could be _with_ Ran as himself. 

"...When we first went here nine years ago...in a red cherry blossom kimono and make up..." 

Of all the conversations in the train station, those snippets rang a chord in Conan's mind and distracted him from his gloomy thoughts. 

_A red cherry blossom kimono and nine years? Where have I heard that before? I know it was important..._

"Aoko!" 

_That name..._

Conan remembered it now. 

_Those were the things Heiji told me...about that time, nine years ago..._

**xxx**

Nine years ago... 

Heiji sat up as rubbed his head, trying to massage the pain away. He had hit it when falling through the shrine window he had attempted to climb. He peered through the window bars woozily, hearing a clear childish voice singing a fragment of melody. 

_Marutake Ebisu Ni Oishi Oike Yome-san Rokakku Tako Nishiki_ -2- 

It was like a magical scene out of a book, out in the yard was a young girl in a red and orange kimono. Cherry blossoms swirled around her and on her, as she bounced a floral pink ball. 

_Shi Aya Bu Taki Matsu Man Gojyou Setta Chara Chara Uonotana_

She was very pretty, all done up in just the right amount of make up and her hair in a tidy pair of pigtails, but what caught Heiji's attention was her eyes. They were a lovely shade of bluish violet and sparkled with mischief and devilry as she skipped in the yard. Heiji was mesmerized. He decided right there and then that he was in love. 

_Rokujyou Hijyou toorisugi..._

"Oi, Aoko, there you are!" The girl exclaimed in the direction of the gate. 

_That_ registered in Heiji's brain. If he did not go out and introduce himself to the girl he may not see her again. He scrambled to get to the yard but when he got there, the girl was gone. He searched the fallen blossoms and found a small crystal that the girl had left behind. He kept that for remembrance and looked for her since. 

**xxx**

"Cute pigtails too..." added "Aoko". 

Conan decided that the conversation was worth investigating and discerned "Aoko" from the crowd. He noted that she had long fly-away hair and was wearing some sort of high school uniform. 

"Aoko!" 

_That couldn't be right... From the hair and make up, Heiji estimated the girl to be about three years his senior..._

Well, Heiji could have been wrong. But then again, if it was another false lead... 

_Personally, I think Heiji'd be better off with Kazuha-chan but then wanting is different from having so...maybe I should help him find the girl and be done with it... Time for my _favorite_ excuse..._

"Ne, Ran-neechan, I need to go to the bathroom, be right back." 

"I'll accompany the kid, 'neechan." Heiji added before Conan could get away. From the way, he looked, it seemed that he had also overheard the conversation that had interested Conan. 

_Too late to spare him the disappointment...oh well..._

They headed towards the group of high school students. Conan paid special attention to the girls in the group, there were three, two with long hair and one with short. As they neared the group, he saw that the short-haired one wore glasses and had definite brown eyes. 

_Not that one..._

The other long-haired girl carried herself like a queen and Conan noted that she had the looks to pull it off. He was not the only one to take notice, Heiji stood straighter when she glanced their way. 

_But her eyes are brown...reddish brown...so not her either..._

"...Come now, you weren't that uncomfortable..." 

That left Aoko. She was a possible, she had light colored eyes and now that they were close enough to the her, Conan could see that they were blue. 

_Not purplish blue...but close..._

"...he even wandered about the Sannou Temple's grounds bouncing that girly ball around." 

_That cinches it, if she isn't it, then she knows the girl! Hmm, how can we introduce ourselves without sounding like wierdo? Maybe an application of the little boy act?_

"Charming, I'm sure." That was uttered in familiar gaijin-accented Japanese. 

_Hakuba Saguru? He knows her? Maybe we can get an introduction. _

Before Conan could suggest just that, several things happened at once. The other guy in the group, a messy haired boy in the same uniform as Hakuba flipped Aoko's skirt. 

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aoko belted out as she tried to brain the culprit with her school bag. She certainly had an impressive set of lungs. 

Kaito evaded the bag with aplomb that bespoke of long practice and ran--right into Heiji. 

_Wait, those eyes...and _he_ even wandered about Sannou Temple...?_

Purplish blue eyes met green and all the bits of talk came together in Conan's mind. 

_Uh, Heiji, I don't think your first love is a girl..._

**xxx**

_ I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

Once Upon A Dream  
from Walt Disney's  
Sleeping Beauty 

**Author's Notes:**

-1- Title is a reference to Disney's adaptation of Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of Sleeping Beauty". 

-2- Borrowed from Kazenokoe Fansubs fansub of Movie 7 


End file.
